A Danny Phantom Valentines
by GodOfHeroes22
Summary: It's Valentine's Day once again, can two entities that hate this day find love or be alone for all eternity? Danny and Emebr... So DxE


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

(A/N: After Phantom Planet, Danny and Ember pairing)

"Talking"

**A Danny Phantom Valentines**

It was Valentine's Day once again in Amity Park, and it has only been a couple weeks since Samantha "Sam" Manson and Daniel "Danny" Fenton aka "Danny Phantom" had broken up.

Danny and Sam were still good friends without the awkward tension. Since they both agreed not let the breakup get between their friendship.

Danny, Sam, and their other best friend Tucker Foley the town mayor were hanging at the mall.

"Ah, it's Valentine's Day" Tucker and Sam said in unison.

"Yeah, it sucks" Danny said with a frown on his face looking at his friends.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked looking at Danny.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you this angry since Christmas" Tucker said.

"I'll give you a hint. It's like Christmas, but in reverse" Danny told them as he looked at them.

Tucker looked confused, while Sam realized what Danny was talking about.

"You mean-" Sam tried to ask but got interrupted by a "yup" from Danny.

"Every year it's this argument after Christmas" Danny said with anger in his voice.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked by a stage in the middle in the mall where Danny's parents were yelling at each other with megaphones.

"Cupid's real!" Maddie yelled.

"No he isn't, he's make believe" Jack yelled back.

"THAT'S IT, if it's not about Cupid it's about Santa!" Danny yelled.

Danny was leaving his friends when he said over his shoulder "If you need me I'm going to be in the Ghost Zone!"

As Danny was leaving, Sam and Tucker looked at him with sympathy in their eyes before roaming the mall again.

Once Danny was outside of the mall he had two icy color rings traveled both upward and downward his body, transforming him to his alter ego 'Danny Phantom'.

Danny flew from the mall to his home, the FentonWorks building. As he opened the door to his house, Danny saw his older sister Jazz getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked his sister.

"I'm going to the library with to my friends to study" Jazz replied to her little brother.

"Oh, ok. I'm going to the Ghost Zone to blow off some steam"

"Mom and Dad having their annual Valentine's argument?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, they had their argument at the mall this time" Danny answered his sister.

"Alright, I'm going to be with my friends till six" Jazz told Danny.

"Ok, be safe" Danny told his sister.

"Alright, bye" Jazz said leaving the house.

Danny went to the basement to where the portal is located. Once Danny got the basement, he activated the portal and went to the infamous Ghost Zone.

Meanwhile Elsewhere in the Ghost Zone

Throughout the the realms of the Ghost Zone crying could be heard. But one realm was the loudest, it was the realm of Ember McLain.

Ember McLain the diva rock star was crying her eyes out while be comforted by her two friends, Johnny 13 and Kitty the biker couple.

"Th-that jerk, h-he broke up on Valentine's! The most romantic day of the year" Ember cried out from Kitty's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's alright let it out" Kitty comforted her best friend.

"Yeah, he's not worth your time" Johnny said also trying to comfort his friend.

Ember wiped the tears from her pale face and looked at her friends and said "I'm going to go flying to clear my head"

"Ok" Johnny said.

"We're here if you need us" Kitty spoke.

"Alright, see you guys later" Ember said before leaving her realm.

Back to Danny

Danny had just left from Pandora's realm after talking to her for a bit about why he was in the Ghost Zone today.

As Danny was flying through the Ghost Zone, he had fail to notice someone flying towards and they had crash into each other.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Danny look at the the figure appologize to find it was Ember.

"No, I'm sorry I had another thing on my mind" Ember said.

"No problem, Ember" Danny told her.

"Oh hey dipstick, why are you here?"Ember asked.

"I'm here to cool off my anger" Danny answered, then asked "why are you out here and not with Skulker?"

"That jerk broke up with me this morning, today of all days" Ember said with anger and sadness in her voice.

After hearing that Danny went up to Ember and hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shhh, it's alright I'm here" Danny said with a comforting smile on his face.

"Why are you trying to comfort me?" Ember asked.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sad" Danny replied.

Ember looked at Danny like he was crazy with a blush on her face.

"Do you want to get something to eat with me?" Danny asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not" Ember replied, grabbing Danny's hand and flew away.

The two spiritual entities spent the day together, it was a day they will never foget.

Danny took Ember to Nasty to get lunch, then to the park to walk around enjoying each other's company.

After they went to the park, they went to go see a movie and finally went to the beach for a stroll on the sand.

Danny carried Ember back to her realm since she fell asleep while the we're resting from their stroll at the beach.

As Danny laid Ember on her bed she began to stir, then open her eyes and asked with a tired voice "where am I?"

"On your bed, you dosed off so I brought you back to your realm" Danny replied.

Ember got up and kissed Danny on the lips, and said "thank you for the today, I had a good time"

"I did too, I was wonder if you wanted to do this again next Friday and mind being my girl?" Danny asked with a blush on his face.

"Are you asking me out and to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

"If I was, would you say yes?" Danny asked with hope in his voice.

"I don't know, you tell me" Ember said before grabbing Danny's shirt and bringing her lips to his.

"So, I'll take that as a yes" Danny said before kissing Ember back.

As the day winded do to an end two entities that had their reason why they dislike Valentine's Day, had found a reason why they should love it.


End file.
